1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wheel-immobilizing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a wheel-immobilizing device that is particularly suited to inhibit rolling movement of a wheeled cart or cabinet or other caster-supported item.
2. Background of the Invention
There are various instances in which it is desirable to prevent a wheeled item from moving. For example, it is known to immobilize cars for which violations have not been paid using what is referred to as a “Denver boot.” A Denver boot has a clam-shell-type body and a blocking arm that protrudes from the body. The body is clamped around the wheel of a car and locked in place, and the blocking arm prevents the wheel from rolling by striking the ground or the underside of the car if moving the car is attempted. The Denver boot utilizes holes or indentations in the wheel in order for it to be secured to the wheel. The wheels or casters on many carts and cabinets, however, have no holes or indentations; therefore, a Denver boot-style device can not be used to immobilize them.
Various other immobilizing devices in which a wheel is enclosed within a clamshell-type arrangement are also known. In many of these devices, the wheel being immobilized must be raised off the ground in order for the device to be secured around it. If the cabinet to be immobilized is heavy, however, it may not be easy or possible to lift it. Therefore, a clamshell-type device that requires the wheel to be lifted from the ground in order to be installed is not suitable for immobilizing very heavy carts or cabinets.